Echo Echo
Echo Echo is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Sonorosian from the planet Sonorosia. Appearance Echo Echo is a small white alien whose body is a living amplifier. One of the most noticeable features is a square appendage resembling an MP3 player behind his back with a port on it - decorated with a IO symbol and what looks like cassette tapes on his lower legs. It was also revealed in Fool's Gold that Echo Echo is made out of silicon. Echo Echo wears the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix symbols on his chest. Powers and Abilities Echo Echo can scream at ultrasonic frequencies capable of overloading machinery and stopping projectiles in mid-flight. He also has the ability to duplicate himself, not unlike Ditto, but different in that the clones aren't linked in any way, allowing entire groups to be knocked out without hampering the rest and he can clone himself much faster than Ditto. His cloning capabilities seems limitless. By combining these two aspects, Echo Echo can create a "Wall of Sound", where he and his clones can redirect projectiles back to their source by bouncing them off of strategically placed clones and "Echo Chamber," where he and his clones attack from all directions and keep sending out sonic screams until the victim is knocked out or defeated (in a circle, as seen in Above and Beyond). Echo Echo can also use echolocation, as seen in Alone Together and can channel vibrations to enhance his power, as seen in Undercover. He can transmit sound waves through speakers (such as phones), as seen in Grounded. Echo Echo can also detect vibrations in the ground. They have to go back into one body before transforming back to Ben like Ditto or else the clones become multiple personalities as seen in Duped. Echo Echo is also quite agile, using his size as an advantage against large opponents. It seems he has more strength than his size suggests, as he can he kick off a whole trunk door from Ben's car in Absolute Power: Part 2 and can jump pretty high and is able to throw (though not very far) a Pumber Ship with just nine clones in Prisoner Number 775 is Missing. 'Appearances' Naming and Translations Trivia * After Kevin's Big Score, Echo Echo's voice was changed to sound a bit higher pitched. *The Echo in Echo Echo's name could stand for his powers of sound and duplication. Also if you say echo in a cavernous space it will "echo" back to you making it sound like "Echo Echo." *Echo Echo is the only main alien in Alien Force that has a white body. *Echo Echo is the first of Ben's aliens to answer his cellphone, Rath was the second. *Echo Echo is the first of Ben's aliens to jump into another aliens stomach, the second being Rath. *Echo Echo is the third alien with the self-duplication ability. The first being Buzzshock and the second being Ditto. *Echo Echo's design was Dwayne McDuffie's favorite of the Ben 10: Alien Force aliens. *As it was stated that upon recalibrating that the Omnitrix gave Ben new alien forms similar to those he had in the original series, Echo Echo could be given in place for Ditto's self duplication, Benwolf for the sonic screech and Upchuck for his size. *"Wall of Sound" is an unlockable combo move in the video game Vilgax Attacks. *"Wall of Sound" is a special move in Cosmic Destruction and can be upgraded to increase damage. *Sometimes when Ben transforms into Echo Echo he immediately duplicates. *While Echo Echo has self-duplication, he loses it when he evolves. The duplicates instead become sonic discs. *Unlike Ditto, when one of Echo Echo's clones are injured, it has no effect on the others. One example of this is when Echo Echo's clones are put to sleep by Argit, the others remain awake. This means that if one clone dies the others will live, not the same for Ditto however. *In Absolute Power: Part 2, Ben reveals that he always keeps a spare Echo Echo clone in his car in case all the other Echo Echos woud die. *Dwayne McDuffie confirmed Echo Echo has headphones so he isn't hurt by his own powers. *In FusionFall, there is a fusion of Echo Echo that when defeated releases forever knight ninja sets. *It is said that the Fusion Echo Echo will be released and when defeated there will be a Nano of Ultimate Echo Echo. *Echo Echo is the only alien that was not seen in The Vengance Of Vilgax. *In Cosmic Destruction, Ben was about to turn into Echo Echo before Kevin stopped him. This happened when Gwen lost control of herself on their way to The Great Wall of China. *Echo Echo is Dee Bradley Baker's favorite Alien Force alien. *Echo Echo is one of two small aliens in Cosmic Destruction, the other is Spidermonkey. 'See Also' * Echo Echo Gallery Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Clone Transformations Category:Duplicator Aliens Category:Self-replicable aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Ultimatrix Heroes